Um Natal nada Normal
by MandAC
Summary: Sasuke depois de brigar com Naruto -em plena véspera de natal- e ir encher a cara em um bar. Encontra "alguém", no mínimo, peculiar, que tenta o ajudar a reconquistar seu amado / Fic feita para ComemorArte by juuhtrajano \\


Antes de começar a fic, quero que todos saibam que eu não sou a autora da Naruto e que essa fic não teve fins lucrativos, o que não muda em nada minha emoção de estar postando pela primeira vez, aqui, no FFNet. Então, bola leitura!

_**Um Natal (nada) Normal.**_

- Ei! Garçom, desce mais uma, ae! - Eu gritei erguendo meu copo vasio.

- Senhor, essa já é a vigésima vez em que me pede para encher seu copo, o senhor já está bêbado e não posso te servir, pois estamos fechando! - Me respondeu o homem retirando o avental preto. Quem disse que eu tava bêbado? Mais sã que isso eu nunca poderia estar!

- Eu não estou bêbado, porra! E eu disse pra descer mais uma, eu vou pagar por essa merda mesmo! - Rebati me levantando, vi tudo girar e me sentei antes que caísse. - E que merda de bar é esse, que fecha antes das onze?

- Vamos, senhor, é vépera de Natal! Todos aqui têm família e pretendem passar a noite com elas, por que o senhor não faz o mesmo?

- Porque eu não tenho família, porra! Desce mais uma! - Respondi gritando.

- Eu já disse que não posso, então por que não vai para alguma festa com algum amigo? - Perguntou o homem saindo de trás do balcão. - Vamos eu te levo até a saida!

- Amigos? Eu acabei de estragar a relação com o único amigo que eu tinha de verdade! - Respondi me apoiando nele, fomos até a saida e, já do lado de fora, eu me apoiei na parede.

- Bem, acho que isso não tem importância, é vépera de Natal, vá atrás desse seu amigo e concerte o que você fez, hoje é o dia certo para pedir perdão e ser perdoado! - Me disse sorrindo. Ele foi até um carro preto e abrio a porta. - Você quer uma carona? Posso te levar até a casa do seu amigo.

- Não, valeu, ele mora aqui perto eu posso ir sozinho! - Respondi. Dei uma passo pra frente, mas me desiquilibrei e cai de bunda no chão, o que não foi nada confortavel já que ele estava coberto de gelo.

- Tem, certeza? O senhor está pra lá de bêbado.

- Tenho, eu só escorreguei no gelo, não estou bêbado! - Tentei me levantar, mas cai novamente, vi aquele idiota sorrir. - Tira essa porra de sorriso da cara! - Gritei.

- O senhor quem sabe! Bem, vou indo, feliz natal! - Me desejou antes de entrar no carro e dar partida.

Mas que merda! Quem ele pensa que é para dizer que eu estava bêbado? Eu só estava um pouco tonto, só isso! Me apoiei na parede e finalmente consegui levantar. Coloquei as mãos no bolço da blusa e comecei a andar. Cambaleante, passei em frente a várias casas, todas elas muito bem enfeitadas, com luzes, renas falsas e, em uma delas, um Papai Noel gigante.

- Merda! - Gritei quando eu escorreguei e cai. Fiquei ali caido durante algum tempo. Então comecei a pensar... Porque, diabos, eu estava indo na casa do Naruto, para me desculpar? Me desculpar do que?

-"_Do quê?" Você se perguntar, mas como você é idiota, Sasuke, já se esqueceu do fez ao seu melhor amigo? -_ Me levantei de supetão ao escutar aquela voz esganiçada, olhei para os lados e não vi ninguém.

- Ai, meu Deus! Estou escutando vozes vindas do além!

-_ Voz do além, é um cacete! Olha pra baixo seu imbecíl!_ - Gritou, ou ao menos tentou gritar, aquela voz.

- Caralho! - Gritei novamente, eu só posso estar ficando louco. No meu joelho, me olhando com cara de desgrado, havia uma "micro-ser" vestido todo de verde e de cabelo roxo. - Acho que estou mesmo bêbado! - Sussurrei.

-_ Isso não vem ao caso! Eu me chamo Minro, muito prazer!_ - Se apresentou em uma reverencia. Comecei a cutuca-lo para ver se era de verdade. -_ Ei! Para! Para com isso! Para, porra! _- Gritou Mirno. Cacete, é de verdade.

- O que você é? - Perguntei meio pausadamente.

-_ Oras, achei que isso fosse óbvio, eu sou um duende!_ - Respondeu orgulhoso. Duende? Duendes não existem... Ou séra que existem?

- Puta que pariu, eu 'to louco! - Coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça e levantei com tudo, derrubando o pequenino no chão.

-_ Toma cuidado, caramba!_

- Eu só posso estar louco, afinal, estou vendo um deuende. Um duende! - Praticamente gritei a última frase.

-_ Escuta aqui, se você é louco ou não, é problema seu, mas você tem que me ouvir! _- Disse Mirno se levantando e limpando sua roupa verde. Ele foi até mim e, como se eu fosse uma montanha, me escalou até chagar no meu ombro. -_ Você realmente não se lembra do proque ter brigado com o Naruto?_

- Ahm... Deveria? - Perguntei meio confuso, afinal, eu acho que deveria sim lembrar do porque ter brigado com meu melhor amigo.

_- Deixa de ser idiota! _- Gritou me dando um tapa na cara. Porra, para alguém que é alguns centimetros maior que o meu polegar, ele até que é forte.

- Porra, não me bate! Mas, por um acaso, você não saberia me dizer o porque de eu ter brigado com ele, saberia?

_- Claro que não! Eu sou um duende, não sua consciência nem um vidente._ - Respondeu.

- Eu deveria te afogar, sabia? Mas vou deixar os homicídios de lado! Preciso me lembrar do por que de eu ter brigado com o Naruto. - Disse me sentando na calçada gélida, apoiei minhas costas na parede, também gelada, e tremi.

_- Cara, seja lá o que você tenha feito, deve ter sido bem grave para você ter acabdo naquele bar!_ - Comentou Mirno se sentado no meu ombro.

- 'Perai, como assim, "seja lá o que EU tanha feito?", já parou para pensar que a culpa foi do _dobe?_

_-... Não! Dúvido que ele tenha feito algo, pouco tempo com você já foi o suficiente para notar que seu paviu é curo, e qualquer coisinha é motivo para um grande estouro!_

- A cada minuto que passa eu reepenso mais e mais em te afogar! - Cara, aquele duende tava me irritando muito, onde já se viu, eu? Paviu curto? Sou a pessoa mais paciênte que conheço.

_- Não descuto mais. Agora, vamos pensar, por qual razão vocês se desentenderiam?_

- Geralmente, quando brigamos, é porque ele disse ou fez algo realmente idiota e eu tirei uma da cara dele. Mas eu nunca fui para em um bar por causa disso!... Cara, ele de ter ficado muito chateado. - Suspirei, seja lá o que tenha acontecido, não foi nada legal.

_- Estamos progredindo, isso significa que a culpa foi realmente sua!_ - Mirno disse colocando a mão no queixo e olhando para cima. Tá legal, acho que ele tinha razão. Coloquei minhas mãos no bolço da calça e senti algo, quando tirei vi que era um papel amaçado. O abri e fiquei um pouco chocado.

_- Ei! O que é? _- Não respondi, então ele se pendurou no meu cabelo para ler. -_ Naruto? Por que ta escrito o nome dele nesse papel?_ - Novamente eu não respondi, somente me levantei, Mirno quase caiu, pois senti ele puxar meu cabelo. _- Cuidado, cacete! Quer me matar!... Sasuke? Oe, ta tudo bem com você? Por que ta andando de um lado pro outro feito retardado?_

- Eu não acredito Mirno, como eu sou estúpido! - Gritei batendo na minha testa e parando de andar.

_- Eu já sabia, agora da para explicar o que está acontecendo?_

- Isto! - Mostrei-lhe o papel. - É motivo de eu ter brigado com o _dobe_.

_- Você descutiu com ele por causa de um pedaço de papel? Como você é trouxa!_

- Não foi por causa do papel em si, mas sim pela brincadeira que envolve o papel!

_- Você não está falando coisa com coisa, sabia?_

- Olha, existe uma brincadeira chamada "amigo oculto", onde você pega um papel com o nome de alguém e em um determinado dia, no caso hoje, você deve dar um presente para essa pessoa.

_- Ah! Entendi, então foi por causa do presente que você deu para ele que você brigaram?_

- Isso! Mas meu presente tava mais para o de um "inimigo oculto", do que o de um amigo... Dei um capuz com orelha de burro e pimenta dentro, a pimenta caiu no olho dele e ele não gostou nada!

_- Você não iria gostar se caisse pimenta no seu olho, disso eu tenho certeza!_

- Por isso ele começou a me xingar e a chorar, eu revidei, fomos para cozinha. Ele jogou água em mim e disse que me odiava, então eu fui para o bar encher a cara para esquecer o que ele tinha me dito.

_- E eu pensado que você era somente um idiota, mas você é pior que isso! Agora me explique, por que você deu esse maldito "presente" para ele?_

- Eu estava com raiva, pois durante toda a semana que se segiu depois do sorteio ele só falava no Kakashi-sensei. - Falei imitando uma voz sonhadora, o que não deu muito certo. - Porque o Kakashi-sensei era especial e merecia algo grande, Kakashi-sensei isso, Kakashi-sensei aquilo! Porra! Ele até se esquecia que eu estava do lado dele! - Gritei nervoso. - O pior de tudo era ter que escutar ele falar de um jeito sonhador e apaixonado! O que a merda do Kakashi tem que eu não tenho? Nada, eu sou melhor que ele! - Continuei gritando. Voltei andar de um lado para o outro, mas dessa vez com muita raiva.

_- Ou seja, você é um puta de um ciumento e ao invés de dizer para ele que o amava, deu um maldito presente que destruiu com a amizade que tinham?_ - Eu estava com tanta raiva que nem havia notado o que ele disse, então eu respondi:

- É! - Então parei para pensar quendo vi um sorriso debochado na face daquele duende maldito. - Não! Eu não estava com ciúmes e não sou apaixonado por ele!

_- Uhum... E eu sou um únicornio! Sabe, não faz bem à saúde mentir para si mesmo, e o melhor jeito de rezolver um preblema é assumir que tem um!... Não que seu amor pelo seu amigo sejá um problema, mas esse seu cíumes doentio é!_

- Eu não amo o Naruto! - Gritei. Ótimo, estou debatendo com um ser que nem era para existir. - E eu não vou descutir com você.

_- Tá, mas então como você pretende se desculpar com ele?_

- Simples, não vou, a culpa foi dele por ficar tão afoito por causa do Kakashi! - Respondi crusando os braços. Olhei para meu ombro e vi Mirno com cara de desagrado, de novo. - Que foi?

_- Nada, só estou me perguntando, como pode existir uma pessoa tão cabeça dura, idiota e egocêntrica como você!_- Gritou o duende segurando a gola da minha camisa como se quisesse me enforcar. _- Não sei se tenho mais pena de você, por ser tão estúpido ou se tenho desse Naruto, que não merece ter um amigo como você! Quer saber, acho ótimo vocês não serem mais amigos, acho que assim ele para de sofrer com esses seus ataques histérios de ciúmes! Espero que ele fique com esse tal de Kakashi, quem sabe assim você não se toca de que realmente gosta dele!... E mais uma coisa, eu tenho dó de você por ser covarde ao ponto de negar um sentimento que você sabe que existe, e por causa dessa sua teimosia você vai acabar perdendo de vez o amor da sua, mas acho que isso já aconteceu,e únicamente por culpa sua!_ - Fiquei em estado de choque, afinal, ninguém nunca teve coragem -ou ousadia- suficiente para esfregar tanta verdade na minha cara. E todas essas verdades me acertarão como enormes e afiadas facas, sinceramente, ele podia ser um duende, mas mesmo assim um duende admirável. Vi ele pulando do meu ombro e pousando levemente no chão enquanto praguejava.

- Espera, Mirno! - Pedi, vi ele me olhar por cima dos pequenos ombros. Continuei, meio hesitante. - E... Se eu... Realmente o amasse... Como deveria me desculpar? - Perguntei cabisbaixo, oras, não queria que ele me visse corar, o que meio idiota, já que ele é pequeno.

_- Qual é, bonitão, não precisa ficar com vergonha!_ - Debochou. Maldito! _- Mas não se preocupe, meu primo é um cupido muito experiente e ele me deu umas dicas, então, você está com sorte, eu vou ser seu cupido!_ - Sorrio. O que me deu um pouco de medo, devo confessar. _- Vou te dizer o que fazer, sente-se!_ - Pediu o baixinho, mas tenho quase certeza de que aquilo foi um ordem.

E cá estou, correndo feito um retardado tentando chegar a tempo na casa do Naruto, sério, eu não me lembrava que era tão longe assim. Mirno está segurando com toda a força que tem no meu capuz, afinal, ele é pequeno e na velocidade em que estou correndo se ele caísse, bem, não seria muito agradável. O fato é que estou tentando por em pratíca o plano do duende de cabelos roxos, e ele exige que eu chege antes da meia noite na casa do _dobe._

- Ah, Finalmente! - Gritei ao ver a casa do meu loiro... Nossa, é tão estranho dizer _**meu**_ loiro, mas confesso que ao mesmo tempo é muito bom. Fui tentar entrar direto, mas a maldita porta estava trancada. Caralho, já são onze e quarenta, se eu não abrir essa merda não vai dar certo o plano.

_- Chama ele!_

- Você é louco, ele vai me bater! Duvido que ele vai deixar eu entrar depois do que eu fiz.

_- Então faz um show, arma um escandolo, grita feito louco, ele vai ficar tão envergonhado que vai ter que te deixar entrar!_ - Até que a sugestão foi boa.

- Tá bom!... Naruto! Deixa eu entrar! - Gritei batendo com força na porta. - Anda logo _dobe_, tá frio aqui fora!... Naruto! Caralho, meu, abre a porra da porta!

- Ah! Cala a boca seu idiota, vai embroa e não volte mais! - Escutei ele gritar em resposta.

- Acho que não vai funcionar, ele é muito teimoso! - Sussurrei para Mirno.

_- Foda-se, tem uma história constrangedora sobre ele?_

- Ahm... Sim? - Era para ter saido como uma afirmação, mas estava com medo daquele olhar.

_- Ótimo, então o chantageie! _- Sabe, eu não sou muito fão de sorrisos demôniacos.

- Ta bom... Escuta aqui seu loiro muito do gostoso... - Eu sei que não precisava dizer -gritar- isso, mas saiu sem querer. - Abra essa porra de porta, se não eu vou gritar para todo mundo o que aconteceu com você aos 12 anos no acampamento de ve... - Antes mesmo de terminar a frase a porta foi aberta e ey fui puxado para dentro de uma forma muito brusca.

_- Ei, você bem que podia me dizer o que foi que aconteceu com ele, em?_

- Cala a boca! - Murmurei.

- O que você quer Sasuke? - Olhei para frente e lá estava ele, vestido com um suéter preto e vermelho e calças jeans justa, bem estilo filme de hollywood. Mais gostoso do que eu me lembrava.

_- Caramba, não é a toa que você morre de ciúmes, o loirinho é uma gracinha!_ - Rosnei para o duende, que se encolheu no meu ombro.

- Será que da pra você parar de rosnar para o nada e me responder! - Exigio o Uzumaki, cara, depois que eu descobri que o amo, ele fica cada vez mais fofo... E eu acho que olhar com cara de retardado para ele não fazia parte do plano.

- Olha, Naruto, eu sei que eu fui um idiota e que errei feio, mas...

_- Onze e quarenta e sete!_

- Por favor, me perdoa? - Pedio de joelhos. Ele me olhou um pouco atônito, mas depois bufou e foi em direção a cozinha pisando duro. - Ei! Espera!... Ta legal, isso não fazia parte do plano. - Disse para o ser mistíco.

_- Você deveria ter me avisado que ele era tão teimoso quanto você!_

- Mas eu avisei... Cinco vezes! - Gritei a última parte.

_- Pare de gritar comigo e vai atrás dele, você só tem sete minutos!_ - Segui o conselho dele e fui atrás do loiro, passei pela sala, mas tive que parar, quando estive aqui mais cedo não havia reparado na enorme árvore de natal... Laranja, que tinha lá! _- É, ele realmente tem um gosto estranho... Deve ser por isso que ele gosta de você!_ - Olhei para ele negativamente, não tenho certeza, mas acho que era um elogio... Não, não era.

Cheguei na cozinha e me deparei com um cena, no mínimo, bizarra. Meu lindo loiro sentado com os pés em cima da mesa enquando devorava um enorme pedaço de Chester e bebia, direto da garrafa, vinho tinto.

- Nossa, você ta com fome em! - Debochei, o que eu podia fazer, é da minha natureza debochar dos outros. Vi o _dobe_ me lançar um olhar ameaçador, mas que eu achei uma graça, tá, isso foi meio gay, mas quem se importa, eu sou gay, afinal estou apaixonado pelo mau melhor amigo.

_- Sabe, eu não sou contra devaneios, mas você não tem muito tempo, para ser exato, cinco minutos!_

- Tá, tá, não precisa ficar gritando!

- Eu não estou gritando, Sasuke! Você está bebâdo?

_- Eu acho que esqueci de avisar, mas só você pode me ver_ - Perfeito, agora ele deve achar que eu sou maluco, o que não é mentira.

- Não, eu não estou bebâdo... Eu acho... Mas isso não vem ao caso!

- Ótimo, então vai embora! - Falou voltando a devorar o pobre Chester. Sinto que era para ser eu no lugar da ave. Engoli a seco.

- Nossa que grosseria, não me convida nem para sentar! - Disse sarcástico, mais um vez minha natureza ataca.

_- Qual o seu problema, se continuar assim o plano vai por áqua baixo!_ - Gritou Mirno no meu ombro. Naruto me olhou mais uma vez com raiva, se levantou foi até o ármario e pegou um machado de açougueiro.

- O. Que. Você. Quer. Aqui. Seu. Maldito. Idiota? - Perguntou, fiquei apavorado, porque a cada palavra era uma machada na pobre ave.

- Calma, primeiro largue esse machado e afaste-se do chester! Segundo, eu já falei o que quero. Quero que me perdoe Naruto. - Respondi o olhando nos olhos, por um momento parecia que ele ia ceder, mas então ele deu mais uma machada no franfgo.

- Eu não vou te pedoar, Uchiha, se você achou que era só vir aqui e pedir por isso, eu ia te perdoar? Você é, ou melhor, **era** meu melhor amigo, me conhece bem, sabe que eu não vou ceder tão facíl assim! - Gritou raivoso.

- Naruto, por favor, não diz isso... Eu não deveria ter te dado aquilo, sei que foi errado e me arrependi quando te vi naquele estado. - Me apróximei dele. - Eu te imploro, Naruto, me perdoa, eu nunca mais vou fazer aquilo, eu agi daquele jeito por puro ciúmes. - Peguei nas mãos e o olhei no fundo dos olhos, vi que ele segurou um suspiro, mas novamente a teimosia falou mais alto, ele soltou minhas mãos e se afastou.

- Ciúmes? Cimúes do que e de quem?

- De você com o Kakashi. - Sussurrei, então fingi que tossi.

- O quê! Do Kakashi-sensei... Comigo, por quê! - Oh, perguntinha filha da pulta, viu. - Ele é nosso professor!... E você sabe melhor do que ninguém que ele é como um pai para mim! - Ele gritou.

- Nossa, não sabia que você era a favor do incesto! - Ironizei, ta, não era essa minha intenção. Mirno, que estava descendo do meu ombro, parou e olhou para mim com quem dissesse "você não falou isso.". Pois é, eu falei. Merda!

- Grrr... Quer saber, eu já estou farto de ter que lidar com seu ego a todo momento, você só sabe pensar em si mesmo, já parou para pensar no estrago que causou com seu suposto ataque de ciúmes, você não só estragou a minha noite como estragou o Natal de _**todos**_! - Falou enfatizando a última palavra. É, pelo visto minha fama não anda mutio boa. - E, afinal, por que você estava com ciúmes do _**nosso**_ professor?

- Oras, como assim "por quê?'', depois que você viu que tirou ele no amigo oculto ficou com um ar sonhador e só falava nele, nem notou que eu estava do seu lado o tempo inteiro... Você sabe que eu sou melhor que ele, não sabe? Então por que ao invés de se apaixoar por ele, você não se apaixou no por mim? Do mesmo jeito que eu estou por você! - Disse nervoso. Isso é um detalhe que faz parte da minha personalidade, quando estou nervoso eu falo coisas sem pensar.

- Espera... Você está apaixonado por mim? - Falando daquele jeito, até que não sooava tão estranho.

- Sim!

_- Hei! Sasuke, um minuto para meia noite!_ - Girtou Mirno, que eu nem tinha visto que tinha saido, olhei para a entrada da cozinha e o vi pulando e apontando para cima, quando levantei o olhar mirei um visco e então saquei o que ele queria.

- Vem aqui, um minuto, por favor! - Pedi indo até onde o duende estava, Naruto me seguiu. Ficamos um de fente para o outro, como ele é um pouco mais baixo, eu tinha que abaixar um pouco a cabeça para poder mira-lo nos olhos... E que olhos! - Um amiguinho meu disse que se você fica de baixo de um visco com a pessoa amada e dá um beijo nela meia noite em ponto, eles ficam juntos para sempre. - Falei segurando nas mãos do _dobe_, meu _dobe_.

- Sasuke, isso é só um mito e pelo que eu sei, você não acredita nesse tipo de coisa! - Me disse sorrindo.

- Digamos que eu conheci alguém hoje, que me fez mudar de idéia. - Respondi olhando para o chão, onde vi Mirno sorrir e acenar. Escutei o relógio da sala dar a primeira badalada. - Então, vamos ver se é verdade! - Sem hesitar, juntei nossos lábios, no começo era somente um roça do lábios, mas então Naruto rodeou meu pescoço com seus braços e eu aprofundei o beijo. Minha língua vasculhava cada canto remoto daquela deliciosa boca. Nossas línguas se tocavam como se não houvesse amanhã, minhas mão subiam e deciam pelas suas costas. O beijo estava maravilhoso e eu queria continuar assim, mas existe algo chamado oxigênio que é fundamentou para nossas vidas, então tivemos que nos separar.

- Uau!

- É, uau! - Eu sorri. - E então, você me perdoa? - Tudo bem que eu acho meio difícil a resposta ser negativa depois desse beijo, mas não custava nada confirmar.

- Promete que não vai mais fazer merda na vespera do natal?

- Prometo!

- E que não vai mais ter ataques histéricos de ciúmes?

- Quanto ao ciúmes...

- Sasuke!

- O que eu posso fazer se você é tão gostoso, que faz com que todos caiam matam em cima? - O vi corar. - Tenho que cuidar do que é meu! - Disse o abraçando.

- E quem disse que sou seu? - Mas é o quê? Me afaste o olhando espantado.

- Então, depois de tudo isso, você ainda não me perdoa? - Duende maldito, ele jurou que iria dar certo. O primo dele deve ser um péssimo cupido.

- Você ainda não prometeu parar com as cenas de ciúmes.

-... Vou tentar não fazer o maior escarcéu, tá bom? - Vi ele pensar um pouco, se ele disse não vou comer duende assado.

- Bem, pelo menos você vai tentar. - Sorriu. E que sorriso, meu Kami!

- Então isso é um sim? Você me perdoa? - Disse quase pulando de alegria, eu disse quase.

-... É! - Depois de responder isso ele me deu um selinho. - Vem, vamos assistir um filme no meu quarto! - Sugeriu com um tom de voz malicioso. Eu acho que eu devo desculpas a um certo duende e cupido.

- Vai na frente, vou beber um pouco de água! - Respondi, ele gesticulou um "tá bom" e eu o vi subindo as escadas. Quando ele saiu do meu campo de visão eu olhei para baixo e abriu o maior sorriso da minha vida. - Cara, valeu Mirno! Seu primo deve ser um exelente cupido... E você também é! Como eu posso te agradecer? - Perguntei me agachando.

_- Será que tem a possibilidade de eu assistir o..._

- Não! - O interrompi. Duende pervertido.

_- É, eu já imaginava!_ - Disse ele meio deslocado. _- Não tem como me dar uma foto do loirinho? To querendo decorar meu quarto e preciso de um novo papel de parede..._ - Olhei para ele com raiva. _- Já entendi, o loirinho é só seu, egoista! Então eu vou indo, preciso falar com os meus pais, afinal, é natal!_ - Ele disse indo em direção a janela. _- Me da uma ajudinha aqui?_ - Abri a janela e o coloquei no parapeito_ - Bem, pelo horario, minha carona já deve ter chegado, até outro dia, Sasuke, e cuide bem do gatinho!_

- Até! - Respondi, então ele pulou na neve que havia de baixo da janela. Fechei a mesma e fui em direção a escada. Parei no meio do caminho quando escutei:

_**- Hou!Hou!Hou! Bom trabalho Mirno!**_ - É pelo visto não é só duendes que existem. Ou será que foi só os dezenove copos de _whisky_? Bem, não importa.

- Sasuke, vem logo, o filme já vai começar! - Tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que pensar nisso.

- 'To indo!

**Fim**

Bem é isso, meu povo, gostaram ou odiaram? Querem me xingar ou elogiar?

Devo-lhes informar que para isso precisarão me manda um review XD

Então... COMENTEM! O/


End file.
